Revenge @ Tech Fest
is the twentieth and twenty-first episode in Season 1, and the Season 1 finale of Game Shakers. It's the second one-hour special of the series. It aired on May 21, 2016 to an audience of 1.73 million viewers. Overview At Game Shakers, Babe gets a call about TechFest. Kenzie and Hudson arrive with the OctoPie equipment. Hudson shoots the nail gun at Trip. Kenzie says the Game Shakers booth will open at 10 am and at 12 Dub will arrive and Hudson will be the mascot at 1. They do the tests for OctoPie but it doesn't go well. At a hospital, an unknown villain escapes. At Tech Fest, Babe and Kenzie are promoting OctoPie. Babe and Kenzie talk to the Girls Who Code. Hudson and Trip steal the PearPad and charge it in the background. At the subway, the unknown villain stares at people. At TechFest, Dub, Bunny and Ruthless arrive and a fan talks to Dub but Bunny and Ruthless carry him. Dub tells Babe to get him a donut. Two girls take pictures of Dub. The unknown revenger stares at Dub. The OctoPie suit arrives but it's not Hudson and the revenger hits Dub. Babe, Kenzie, and Trip see that was not Hudson. Dub gets injured. At the hospital, the doctor tests Dub. Hudson impersonates Dub. The doctor says Dub is not doing good. The doctor says that they are gonna give him a fake arm. At TechFest, the unknown revenger needs a charger. At the hospital, Trip says that Dub has a ton of enemies. Babe, Kenzie, Hudson and Trip leave. At TechFest, Babe. Kenzie, Trip, and Hudson still don't know who the unknown villain is. Trip and Hudson go to security. At the hospital, the people are about to ship Dub's real arm. They are about to install the arm. Dub wakes up but suddenly goes back to sleep. At TechFest, they receive an article that Dub is getting brain surgery. At the hospital, they install Dub's arm. At TechFest, Miles and Sharon are there. They told a story about MeGo. The unknown villain turns out to be MeGo. Trip and Hudson get a text from Babe. MeGo shuts the door. MeGo says he had tied up Bunny and Ruthless. MeGo tries to kill Trip. Babe and Kenzie still haven't found Trip and Hudson. Dub tries to put on toothpaste but it doesn't work. Dub gets a call from Babe. Babe tells Dub that MeGo is back. Dub says he will be there in 20 minutes. Babe and Kenzie look for Hudson and Trip. Dub leaves the hospital. Babe and Kenzie find Trip tied up. They free him. Bunny and Ruthless are still stuck on duck tape but they escape the tape on their mouths. Babe, Kenzie and Trip find Hudson and MeGo. MeGo had kinapped Hudson. MeGo hurts Kenzie. Trip tries to hurt MeGo with a bat but MeGo breaks it. Dub arrives and fights MeGo and tries to break Dub's powerful arm but fails. Bunny and Ruthless escape the duck tape to rescue Dub. Girls Who Code try to stop MeGo with the computer. Babe hits MeGo with a drone but MeGo survives but Girls Who Code and Babe and Kenzie tell everybody to leave because MeGo was going to explode. MeGo was going towards Hudson but Trip saves him and Bunny and Ruthless arrive. Cast Main Cast *Cree Cicchino as Babe Carano *Madisyn Shipman as Kenzie Bell *Thomas Kuc as Hudson Gimble *Benjamin Flores, Jr. as Triple G *Kel Mitchell as Double G Recurring Cast *Bubba Ganter as Bunny *Sheldon Bailey as Ruthless *Kamali Miller as MeGo (voice) Guest Cast *Sydney Mikayla as Shelby *Molly Jackson as Jenna *Kelly Grace Richardson & Glory Curda as Girls Who Code Memorable Quotes Trivia *Potential revengers are Lance, MeGo, Todd, Jimbo, Big Vicious or the guy who made the hairgel for Double G that kept catching fire. **In the end, the revenger ended up being MeGo. *This is a one-hour episode, and is the second one-hour special in the series since Sky Whale. *When MeGo walks onto the subway, one of the people that looks at him weirdly is Jake Farrow, who played Gavin in and voiced Rex in Victorious and Invisible Brad in Henry Danger. *There are many refrences to Full House, one of them being Babe saying "No, we're the Olsen twins". *This one-hour special was renamed from "The Aftermath of Kenzie and Babe". *This episode includes a game called OctoPie, released on May 12th. *Flashbacks from MeGo the Freakish Robot appears. *The time intervals between when Girls Who Code announce when MeGo explodes are longer than they mention in real life: **The timer starts at 20 seconds, but 26 seconds elapse in real time. **Then when it gets to 10 seconds, the real time is 16 seconds. **Finally when it gets to 5 seconds, the slow-motion sequence lasts 23 seconds. Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episode Guide Category:Two part episodes Category:First part episodes Category:One hour episodes Category:Season Finales